1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for eliminating high-frequency (hf) disturbances in television cameras, especially radio frequency disturbances such as video signals produced outside the camera which stray into the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of television cameras outside the studio, it frequently happens that transmitters located near the camera cause disturbances in the video channel of the camera. When these transmitters are television transmitters, this disturbance causes the picture transmitted by the transmitter to be superimposed upon the picture taken by the camera, whereby the picture quality suffers.